


Ray believes in a thing called...

by lanadelraywood



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, i am such a loser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanadelraywood/pseuds/lanadelraywood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look it's a really catchy song okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ray believes in a thing called...

Ray had always been somewhat of a cynic when it came to love. Sure, he knew it existed but he himself had yet to experience it, and mostly just assumed everyone else was overreacting because they were getting laid or whatever. 

And then he met Ryan. 

The moment they bumped into each other on the way to their classes was something of a moment of clarity to Ray. 

"Sorry about that," the voice had said. 

"No, really, it's no problem," Ray had muttered in response. He just wanted to get to class and oh holy mother of fuck. Class could wait. "I'm Ray."

"Ryan." 

They looked at each other for a few seconds, both coming to the same conclusion but neither knowing their sudden feelings were reciprocated. They probably would have stared at each other bizarrely for hours had the bell not rang, startling them to their senses. 

"Well, I'll... I'll see you around?" Ray had said, and wished his words hadn't come out like a question.

"Yeah. I'd like that." And then Ryan had smiled such a smile and it was in that moment that Ray's cynicism melted off him.

~~~  
After school, mind still buzzing stupidly from the three second encounter, Ray started his way home. It really was stupid, after all. I mean, Ryan was at least two grades ahead of him, and they hadn't said more than ten words to each other. Why was Ray so caught up on this? He didn't believe in love, after all. 

"Need a ride?" The universe was mocking him, Ray decided, when Ryan's car pulled up next to him with the passenger's window rolled down. 

Ray's heart sped up and his mind immediately jumped to Ryan offering him something sexual, but he dismissed the thought immediately as logic told him it was a /car/ ride and not -- 

"Ray?" 

"Uh, oh. Sure. I-If it's not too much trouble, anyway," Ray said, leaning down to look inside the car.

"Would I be offering if I didn't mean it?" Ryan gave an easy smile and leaned over further, opening the passenger side door and allowing Ray in. 

"I suppose not," Ray said with a smile of his own. 

Ryan started driving, and it occurred to Ray that he knew nothing about the stranger whose car he'd just gotten into. Ryan must have sensed the mild panic because he spoke reassuringly.

"I promise I'm not going to kidnap you," Ryan said, and he chuckled in a way that made Ray's heart beat funny. Ray really couldn't explain any of the feelings Ryan was making him feel. 

"That's a relief. I can completely relax now," Ray said, sitting back in the seat and pretending to be quite at home. He glanced over and saw that Ryan was grinning. "That said though, I haven't told you where I live, so uh, where are you taking me?"

"My house."

"Um." 

"It's only around the corner, don't worry." 

The request proved completely redundant however, as Ray was anything but afraid. In fact, he felt nearly elated, and was again puzzled as to why. His heart was in overdrive and it seemed Ryan was the one behind the steering wheel, both literally and figuratively. Ray saw movement out of the corner of his eye and glanced down to see Ryan's hand resting on the console between their seats. Ray decided to conduct a little experiment. Casually, he looked out the window beside him and let his hand fall accidentally-on-purpose on top of Ryan's. 

He felt the other jump and did the same, a fabricated reaction, but a reaction nonetheless. He drew his hand away hastily, stuttering apologies like he meant them. Really, though, he wanted nothing more than to put his hand back on Ryan's and keep it there forever. The spark he'd felt in those milliseconds was nothing he'd ever felt before and he was starting to wonder if maybe all those other people were right, and maybe love WAS as good as they made it out to be. But no, how could he be in love with someone he'd only just met? 

"Really, Ray, it's fine," Ryan was saying. Ray looked over at him and -- Was he blushing? Just a little bit. Oh my, he was. Ray allowed himself a small, proud smile. 

"Don't think I didn't see that," Ryan continued, glancing over and it was his turn to smirk when he saw Ray's smile drop. "And, really, if you want to hold my hand you can just ask." 

"N-nah, dude, no homo." 

Ryan just laughed and tapped his fingers on the console, and if that wasn't an invitation Ray didn't know what was. He put his hand back on top of Ryan's and was delighted when Ryan shifted their hands so that their fingers intertwined. For the first time, Ray's hand felt like the most sensitive part of his body. It was incredible how much he was feeling for such a small surface area. 

However, the moment was short lived because then they were pulling into a driveway and Ryan was parking and turning the car off. Before Ray knew it, he was following Ryan into the house. 

"My room is upstairs," Ryan called over his shoulder, not pausing as he walked down a hallway. He clearly expected Ray to follow him, and Ray did.

"Whoa, dude, shouldn't you at least buy me dinner first or something?" Ray said.

Ryan turned and threw a wolfish grin at Ray over his shoulder. "I can do that too." 

Ray grinned after Ryan had turned back around and wondered why he hadn't been allowed the good fortune of meeting Ryan sooner in his life. 

Ryan pushed open a door at the end of the hall and ushered Ray in, shutting the door behind them. 

Ray turned slowly, looking around the room. He'd come full circle and was now looking up at Ryan, who was looking back down at him. 

"Now wh--" Ray was cut off by Ryan suddenly leaning down and pressing their lips together. Ray didn't have time to kiss back before Ryan was gone again. 

"Sorry. I should've asked," he said, looking terribly embarrassed. "And we've just met and I --" 

"Ryan, seriously, do that again. But like, give me some time to enjoy it first." 

Ryan looked at him silently for a moment, and then his grin was back and he was moving forward again. And Ray certainly did get time to enjoy it. Ryan's arms wrapped around Ray's waist, the lightest of touches being pressed to a small sliver of skin exposed between Ray's shirt and the belt around his jeans. Ray's own hands wound themselves around Ryan's neck and his fingers curled in the other's hair. Their lips moulded together as if they'd been made to. They would have stayed together like that longer but they did in fact need to breathe. 

Their lips parted and their eyes cracked open and Ryan rested his forehead on Ray's. Their breathing was anything but even and a lot more laboured than it normally would be. Ray could feel his heart beating a mile a minute and he was sure Ryan could hear it too. 

"We're gonna do that more, right?" Ray asked when he had his breathing somewhat under control. "If I could, I would kiss you every hour and every minute of every day." He paused and then added, "Please ignore how disgustingly cheesy that was." 

Ryan just laughed. "Only if you promise you'll never tell anyone what I'm about to say." 

Ray just smiled. 

"I belieVE IN A THING CALLED LOVE."

"JUSTLISTENTOTHERHYTHMOFMYHEART."

"Perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> look at that totally legit and definitely not lazy ending. wow. what a work of art.


End file.
